


Des émotions

by noctoque



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctoque/pseuds/noctoque





	1. Chapter 1

It was all so difficult to wrap around her head. Everything was happening so quickly, and she could barely keep up.

First there was Will, a man that she had trusted and had almost allowed herself to fall in love with. Imprisoned for murder; she was glad that she hadn’t taken their relationship further. And then Beverly Katz; while she hadn’t gotten to know her outside of the workplace, a well of sadness had built up inside her and it was slowly filling. The sorrow from what had happened to a co-worker was what had built it, and the sorrows from everything else that was happening was what allowed for it to continue filling with water.

She found herself attempting to get out of her home more often, attempting to keep herself occupied to stop the thoughts from becoming too much for her. She would socialise with friends, visit her family, and sometimes even grocery shopping could be enough to stop her mind from wandering too much. They put other things in her mind and, while she couldn’t shut out her thoughts completely, it was nice to at least numb them for a little while.

It was a Saturday night on which Alana found herself with nothing to do. She had gotten all of her shopping out of the way, it was much too late to visit her family and there was little else to do. Surprising for a weekend, she thought. She scanned around her mind for something to do when the perfect idea came to her.

Having been out earlier and knowing that it would be a cold night, Alana put a coat on, along with the warmest pair of boots she owned before moving out to her car. As soon as she was in the car, Alana turned the heater on; it was much too cold, and she would have never been leaving her home if she found turning her thoughts off even the slightest bit easier.

By the time she arrived at her destination, Alana barely wished to get out of her car. It was nice and warm, and the outside world would be cold until she was finally granted entrance into the house, which she knew would be heated thoroughly.

Alana was quick in moving from her car to the house, giving a quick ring of the doorbell. She hoped that the one she was expecting wouldn’t take too long.

And, just as usual, he didn’t.

“Good evening, Alana,” Hannibal greeted. He always enjoyed seeing an old friend, especially if that old friend was Alana Bloom.

She responded with a smile and said, “I hope I wasn’t disturbing anything.”

“Of course not,” he replied. Hannibal held the door open for her and continued, “Come in.”

Alana did as was requested for her before Hannibal closed the door and took her coat, at which point she had thanked him and taken off her boots, not wishing to tread snow into Hannibal’s beautiful home.

A visit to Hannibal would be sure to get her mind off of everything she had been so worried about.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t stop thinking about what happened to Beverly,” Alana said softly as Hannibal poured her a beer. She thanked him before drinking some. It tasted as good as she remembered. A flavour that was unlike any beer she had tasted before, one that deserved to be savoured, and a hidden ingredient that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Hannibal deserved so much praise for his beer, but she didn’t feel it was quite the time for that.

“We are all upset about what happened to Beverly Katz,” Hannibal assured her as he poured his own glass of wine. “I barely knew her myself and I can’t help but to feel saddened by what happened.” He kept his voice low and sombre.

“Will must be sad too,” Alana mused. “They were good friends.”

Hannibal responded with a small nod in understanding as he swallowed what wine he had taken a sip of. He had been partially aware of that; why else would Beverly be so insistent in breaking into Hannibal’s home and informally investigating him?

That had been such a terrible mistake for her.

Alana sighed as Hannibal made his way over to stand by her side. “I can’t stop worrying about Will, either.” She paused to collect her thoughts and drink some more beer. “I know what he did was wrong-” even those words, when rolled over her tongue, sounded _wrong_. She didn’t believe Will to be a murderer, but the evidence pointed towards him. “-but he wasn’t conscious of it. He was a victim of himself.”

“I’m sure that Will is going to realise the truth one day. He will have to accept reality for how it is, unfortunately.” Oh, what a grim reality he would realise that it is.

Alana looked down to the glass of beer that she held in her hand, as though all of the answers she wished for could be found in the liquid. “I wish I could just… Stop worrying about him.”

Her eyes were suddenly taken away from the drink, her head guided by Hannibal’s hand so she was gazing up into his eyes.

“You can, Alana.” Now it was as though his eyes held all of the answers. She looked into his eyes, trying to read them. They remained unreadable. He kept the covers to his book closed, and she was only allowed to peer upon the blurb. It was an interesting blurb that drew her in, and she wanted to read the rest of him.

She found herself standing on her toes, trying to get a better look at him. He craned down slightly, letting her see some more. She softly pressed her lips against his, her gesture returned.

Alana hoped that she would be allowed to read a little further into the book that had enthralled her so.


End file.
